


Idiot with a Painted Face

by M1TAK1



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Alternate Universe - No Kira (Death Note), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attraction, Bonding, Bottom L (Death Note), Comfort, Communication, Court Jester L, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Kissing, L Needs a Hug, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Misa is kinda a bitch, Multi, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, POV First Person, POV L (Death Note), Prince Light Yagami, Royalty, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Smut, Souichirou is kinda a bitch, Tags May Change, Tags are so hard, Top Yagami Light, Yum, and it’s not detailed smut, i don’t wanna get your hopes up, i mean sorta angst, lawlight, light is tired, mutual feelings, what do you even put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1TAK1/pseuds/M1TAK1
Summary: Nobody ever laughed at his jokes, except him, Prince Light Yagami.This kind soul made the court jester, L Lawliet, finally feel something, feel special. He made him feel more than, but how will he get the attention of a lionized man so high above him? There’s no need to worry, cause he already had his heart from the beginning.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	Idiot with a Painted Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> au inspiration from: @neko.gioo on tiktok  
> song inspo: https://youtu.be/TU_Dbxciei8
> 
> nd i hope no one thought of Twice when reading the summary. cause i just reread it and i did. 😭

Such a pretty little thing he was. Yielding the attention of both male and female. The prime example of a perfect son. Charming as well, for he could tell you sweet lies and you wouldn’t bat an eye. He was the definition of grace and utter grandeur. I was surely infatuated with the man.

But of course, I could only observe his pristine beauty from afar.

I, the sad pitiful jester could only watch him smile from across the room. Though I liked it when he looked at me, when he looked me in the eyes. He didn’t look at me in disgust or disdain, it was kindness I saw. 

It was pure joy I heard in his voice when his laugh echoed throughout the room. For it was the only noise that ever echoed across the room. No one could ever compete with his melodic laughter because his laugh was the only one to ever be heard. 

Every single time.

But I didn’t mind at all. I didn’t mind the silence from the rest of the court when I cracked a joke. I didn’t mind the resentment I faced from others when they saw the vibrant baggy clothes hanging from my scrawny body, when they heard the jingle of the bells hanging off my lose hat. They saw me as incompetent and idiotic, believing no set of skills could ever live inside such a low born. As a skinny little thing who’s face could make a child cry. I stopped minding the discomfit I underwent as well. And I didn’t mind the looks from the king, who was far from hesitant to send me to my death. It wasn’t the norm to see that type of look either, his hate towards me, was very unusual. I didn’t understand.

But it never mattered because every night he held me in his arms, it was filled with love and warmth. It was the only comfort I received, and will ever receive. But I didn’t mind. It was he who I kissed every night. It was his hair I stroked while he laid on my chest between my legs, apprising me of his tribulations caused by the court and his people. The expectations set by his magisterial father, how it eats at him every day. Then he exclaimed how seeing me, talking to me, holding me, just magically washed away the pain he endeared every day. 

The first time he told this to me, I only laughed, but not aloud. It was cheesy back then, it reminded me of those horrible plays I used to go see with my parents. But he told me those things for so long, proving them to me every single day, I started to believe them.

The first time he talked to me, was the first day I arrived. A few months ago he told me that it was the “forlorn look that rested upon my striking face” that had piqued his interest. He pondered on why such a beautiful face had bared such a dejected look. When he approached me, he had asked if I was okay. I only gave him the short reply of “Yes” and immediately went on my way, avoiding eye contact with the man. The first time I saw him, I only stared. The distasteful look had masked the feeling of awe and adoration that had immediately welled in my heart. Such a devious feeling

It was his laugh that had be the downfall of my mordacious demeanor. It had caught me off guard so quickly, I didn’t have enough time to refrain the look of desire that had been plastered across my face. I know he noticed, because after his laughter died down he looked me straight in the eyes and smiled. He smiled such a bright and cunning smile that it struck such an unfamiliar feeling in my heart.

It was only 1 week after did he come to my quarters to ranting about his tiring day. I was baffled. Why had he come? Why makes him think I’d want to listen to such painful words. Why’d he come to me? Though, I didn’t mind, not one bit. In fact, I was rather interested to here about his thoughts. And he still claims that he doesn’t know why he had come to me that night he says it was “Just an overwhelming urge” but I don’t believe that that is the whole truth.

The event had escalated to talking about his hardships to cuddling in his room under the satin covers. He didn’t even mind my weird positioning of my body, he still held me. And I held him back. My legs and arms were usually placed around his torso and hips. Like I was holding on to what comfort and joy this fellow brought for dear life. Holding on to the peace the pitter patter of his heartbeat had bestowed upon me as I laid my head on his chest. He simply held his arms around my waist and rested his head on mine. And we stayed like that for hours.

Sometimes he’d lift me up and kiss my neck, providing me love bites that made me squirm bury my face in the comfort of his neck. When he’d do that, I’d do the same back at the flustered look that he never tried to hide was always so endearing. It would always turn into a flurry kisses and laughter. Tumbling and fumbling with each other clothes until any shame that could have ever existed in the two of us immediately floods away as we take in the sight of the others exposed body.

Those conversations had been the highlight of my day. Talking to him had been the highlight of his day. Looking at him had been the highlight of my day. Being with him had been the highlight of my day. The jokes he’d let me tell, talking about our likes and dislikes, playing little games, letting me tell him about childhood memories, about my suffering, he’d listen all the time, and he comforted me, every time. It was the little things he did that made me love him a little bit more. The way he stuttered when he was nervous, how he tried to be by me whenever he could out in the courtyard, how he chews the inside of his lip a little when he’s in deep thought, how he’s so quick witted and solves problems in a flash. I was no longer laughed at but rather laughed with. 

Though nothing ever escalated as far as it did till a month after that first encounter. Since then, what proceeds next often happens a lot. But of course, never too often.

His milky skin was always amazing to feel. The slight tan only brought out his features more, and the the faint outline of his forming six back was always amazing to take in. His brown doe eyes and soft face made him look unreal in the glittering moonlight. Compared to him, I didn’t feel all that special. My pale skin had made me look ghastly, and my circular eyes and large eye bags did not help my case. I was a little more skinnier than him, no predominant muscles, and no soft features. I’ve been ridiculed for the features I posses, and they hurt me a lot sometimes, but it doesn’t matter.

Not when he kisses my bare stomach and proceeds to shower me with compliments and praise. Not when I feel the raw passion when we become one. Not when he holds me so close yet pounds into me, rapidly going deeper every time. Not when he tries to treat me so gently yet inside, the mixture of pain and pleasure makes me feel so good. Not when I’m gasping for air and letting such shameful noises erupt from my throat and I cry, I cry so much not because it hurts, but because of the utter feeling of pleasure and love that overstimulates my body and it overwhelms me so. 

Not when he tells me he loves me. And not when I tell him I love him back. Then he kissed me, and I kissed back.

I loved him so much, it started to hurt. He made me feel so special, so loved, it was such a new experience, I didn’t know how to handle it. Though he taught me, he helped me learn and understand love, what love is, how to take care of it, and how to love back. It didn’t take long, no not at all, not with him. It’s so easy to completely fall for a man such as him. Such as Light Yagami. Now, it’s almost been a year since I met the fellow, and it pains me to know that one day, he’d have to marry another. And it wouldn’t be me.

Sooner than later, that disastrous thought had came true. Misa Amane was her name. Fine young lady, but it was clear that he did not like her one bit. They’re marriage was scheduled the month after and it was expected of them by the king to spend time together until then. It wasn’t until my first performance in front of her did I then resent the woman. She mocked me, yelling out watered down insults and serving me dirty glares. I liked it better when it was silent, when Light was only laughing. Light didn’t laugh that day, he only looked at me with pity and Misa with absolute hatred.

I couldn’t spend time with Light anymore, not a lot anyways. For he was always with Misa, night and day. He seemed to grow more irritated every day, but of course, he put up with her, you can’t expect anything else from the perfect prince. The days grew lonely, and I hated it. Naturally, I didn’t mind spending time by myself, it was rather peaceful. 

But it was difficult to find peace when your lover is said to be with another person, when you’re alone and they’re not. When it’s them who’s in your partner’s bed and you’re not. This feeling, I suspected was jealously. It was a new feeling, and I hated it. I put up with it though, you can’t expect anything else from the low born jester, they’re not allowed to have feelings or an opinion of any sorts. They’re only for entertainment, and that’s what I intend to be.

But one day, Misa had grew sick and she did not come to the palace that day. Throughout the whole day, Light would give me little touches every chance he could get. Touching my finger as he passed me by, placing his hand on my back when he got to be by me, sending me bright smiles from across different rooms. And it wasn’t until night time till he attacked me with hugs and kisses, swooping me up in his arms and kissed all around my face. I only squirmed and tried countless times to suppress the little bits of laughter flowing out of my mouth. But to avail, I failed.

I was seated in front of the backboard of the bed, his arms were wrapped around my waist with his face rested upon my chest laying flat on his stomach in between my legs. I played with his hair as he expressed his dislike towards his-soon-to-be, ranting on and on and how he missed me so, wishing every moment he spent with Misa was spent with me.

The man was so very forlorn whenever I saw him with Misa, that I honestly believed that. After he had said everything he wanted to say he went quiet for a moment, then turned his head and looked up at me. Seeing him look so pitiful, hurt me so much, though hearing hum quietly utter the words “I missed you so much” had hurt me so much. Truth be told, I honestly think I missed him more, though I did not say that. I only said “I missed you too” and he smiled that precious smile. 

“God, you’re so amazing.” he huffed out.

I lifted his face up and bent down to gently press my lips against his. The feeling, after so long, felt more electrifying than ever before. I granted him access to the rest of my mouth as the kiss deepened, as I held him so close. Light was now sitting up and kissing me against the backboard. I felt it, the emotion he was putting into the kiss, he meant what he was doing, putting every ounce of of it into the kiss and it made my heart go a flame. Though it was he who broke the kiss and stared at me with reddened lips and a flustered face.

“We need to run away.”

Huh?

“What?”

“I said we need to run away.”

“But you have everything you could ever want here, I don’t understand the point in running away? Is it because of Misa Amane, is she really that bad?” I queried then he took my hands and intertwined our fingers. The look he gave me, it was such a hard and stern look, it truly did scare me a bit. “L,” he sighed and rubbed his thumbs along the sides of my pointer, clearly trying to persuade me to understand. 

“I’m tired, so tired. I understand that it appears to everyone that I’m living lavish but I know that you of all people should understand, that I truly don’t. You know that L. And I wanna be with you, I wanna be by your side. And honestly, I can go through any hardship if that means I get to hold you at night. But what’s the point if I’m no longer going to be able able to. Not when I’m married to Misa Amane, that will no longer be a possibility.” His face softened, he looked defeated and let this head hang down. 

“If you don’t want to go, I’ll accept that, but I.. see no reason not to.” he said the last few words ever so quietly, but I heard him enough to understand him.

And I did understand him. He’s told me over and over again about how he’s tired, of everything. That’s the whole reason of how we meant in the first place, to express his stress to me. 

“But the wedding, it’s in three days.. what if they come searching for yo-“

“The won’t, I promise.” I was baffled on why he thought so, but I didn’t question it. “And I guess, I’ll have to leave the bride at the altar” his head had lifted and proceeded to give a sly smirk.

I wanted him to be happy, and I wanted be happy with him. Because God knows that anywhere that he went, I’d gladly follow. So I did.

For the next two days we had packed at things, preparing to head out and find something more in life. Those nights were filled with passion and excitement, we couldn’t rest a bit for we were restlessly waiting for the wedding day to arrive and soon enough, it did.

It was the crack of dawn when we ran. Bags in hand and troubles left at the palace doors. We didn’t know where we were going, we didn’t figure that part out yet, but it didn’t matter, not at all, we just ran. It was exhilarating, feelings of despair lonesome days would be no more. I would no longer have the eyes of people fixated on me; wishing me gone. I would only the eyes of him, Light Yagami, grateful that I was here with him. 

And I’m grateful that he’s still with me. It’s been years since we ran away from that place, and Light was right; nobody came to look for us, or at most, nobody could find us.” We live outside a near village in a small cottage, though every time we visit the village together we have to wrap a scarf around the bottom half of Light’s face and change his hair a little, we wouldn’t want to risk the chance of him being noticed. Talk was circulating throughout the village about the missing prince and court jester and the beautiful young lady who was left at the altar. It was said to not bother the girl much though for she was quickly arranged to marry another man anyways.

Though trying to sneak Light in the village is only a minor inconvenience. I’m able to wake up in his arms every morning, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as I start my day off smiling. We spend our days laughing and enjoying each other’s company, though we’ve also made friends at the village as well. Near, Mello, and Matt, three brothers who we enjoy spending time with as well.

Our nights together are filled with love, a new level of intimacy that at first scared me so badly, but of course he had led me through it, understanding it, embracing it. We are finally at peace, externally, and internally. 

Me and my husband, we are doing better. It’s always been just him and me together.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> i haven’t wrote a fanfic in two years so i might be rusty. 
> 
> please give me feedback and constructive criticism! (considering i ever write something like this again lmao)
> 
> edit: yeah i don’t think i’m writing again anytime soon. i’m so embarrassed, this story is terrible i’m sorry. 🚶🏽♀️


End file.
